The Legend of Firax
by FiraxChamp101
Summary: All new region. All new characters. Based off of anime and games jointly. An attempt at making the Pokemon world semi-realistic while still staying true to the essence of Pokemon. For instance, Pokemon battles are tougher and rarer, my world is a lot more adult and darker than the anime and games present.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

CHAPTER 1

-A New Beginning-

It was a beautiful day in Cipien City, Pidoves and Starly's flew through the air squawking loudly. Cipienites of all ages gathered in parks and on the beaches that bordered Firax Bay. Everybody was happy and carefree, letting all of their problems fade away in the magnificent sunshine. All accept for one boy, Jason Fortis, who was possibly the only unhappy person in the entire city.

Jason pushed through the door of the grocery store and pulled out the shopping list his mother had given him. He cursed under his breath; this list was much more extensive than the usual bread, Moo Moo milk and veggies. The list just made him dread tomorrow evening even more than he already did, and his mood darkened further.

Tomorrow was the day his brother Dylan was coming home after finally graduating from Firax Academy, the most prestigious trainers school in the Firax Region, which would only serve to inflate his already humongous ego. Dylan was bringing friends from the Academy to the party, Jason had met them a couple of times and they were just as insufferable as his brother, they idolized him and treated him as if he was God's gift to Pokémon training. Jason couldn't lie to himself, Dylan _was _good, _very _good, he had graduated from FA (Firax Academy) having never been defeated, a feat that had only once been achieved before, coincidently by Jason's other brother Dave.

Jason's mood brightened considerably at the thought of his oldest brother, where Dylan was arrogant, condescending and an all-round git, Dave was the complete opposite; he was cheerful, kind, and could make anybody laugh, no matter how depressed they were. He was also the best Trainer in the Fortis household, but unlike Dylan, he didn't rub the fact that he was a Trainer in Jason's face.

"You need to stop worrying about everything," Jason said under his breath, "Just take a deep breath, relax and finish the shopping so we can get home and see everybody."

After what seemed like an eternity to Jason, he finally found the last item on his list, paid and left the store, almost unable to walk under the weight of all the shopping. Struggling around the corner, he saw a van pulled up outside of what had previously been an abandoned warehouse. He gazed curiously at the logo on the side of the van, '_Machoke Movers, All Your Moving Needs.' _Jason nearly dropped his bag in shock, someone was moving into that old dump, it was designed completely wrong to be a house, it had no bedrooms, no kitchen, no anything! All it had was just one cavernous room and a smaller office at the far end.

Suddenly a strange voice burst out right behind him. "Can I help you, or are you just going to continue staring like a gormless fool?"

This time Jason did drop his bags in shock, and groceries spilled all over the pavement.

"Now look what you've gone and done." The stranger said "Well seeing as this is partially my fault I suppose I should help you pick them up."

As the stranger bent down Jason finally got a good look at him. He was a man of middle age, Jason would have said roughly 30 years old, with neatly cropped black hair. He was dressed smartly in a pair of slacks, a collared shirt and a cardigan over the top. However the most striking feature of the stranger were his eyes, a brilliant blue, which peered over the lens of his half-mooned spectacles, and it seemed to Jason that these eyes yearned for knowledge, and hid a remarkable intellect behind them.

"You're not from around here are you?" Jason blurted, and, realising how rude that sounded, quickly hurried to correct himself. "What I meant to say is that I've never seen you around this area before, so-o-o I was just wondering if your new to Cipien City?"

The stranger laughed "My boy you have keen observation skills, I'm not just new to Cipien City I'm new to the entire Firax Region.

"My name is Francis Willow, I was originally from the Kanto region where I studied under the great Pokémon Professor, Samuel Oak. I moved to Firax to set up my own independent research lab, and you've indeed caught me in the process of moving in."

"My name is Jason, Jason Fortis; I live about two blocks away." Jason replied.

"Well, I can see that you're in a hurry, my boy, so how about I give you a lift back to your place in my van? It's the least I can do to make up for making your drop your groceries." Prof. Willow asked with a friendly smile.

Jason frowned, his mum had taught him not to get into cars with strangers, but Jason didn't feel concerned about the Professor's motives, he seemed friendly enough, and plus, Jason really couldn't be bothered carrying the groceries the rest of the way home.

"Sure, that sounds alright." Jason replied.

"Marvellous, my boy, hop right in." Willow said jovially.

As the pulled up outside of Jason's house, Willow leant over, "Jason, my boy, I'm new to town and as such I don't have many friends, none at all to be honest, so if you ever feel like coming to see me, pop round anytime, my door is always open."

"Yeah thanks Professor I might just do that." Jason replied, as he hopped out of the car and gathered his groceries. "I'll be seeing you later then I guess."

"My boy, I look forward to it." Willow said as he drove off.

Jason smiled, he liked this eccentric man, and pushed through his front gate and walked up the steps.

"Hey mum, I'm home!" Jason yelled as he dumped the groceries on the kitchen bench.

"In the living room, Jase, the match has just started," Came his mother's reply.

Jason nearly knocked over the dining table as he rushed to the living room, this was the final of the Firax Tournament, the highlight of the Firax Grand Festival, Jason had been looking forward to watching it all week.

"What's the format this year?" Jason asked his father as he jumped next to him on the couch.

"One on One, winner takes all, it's a rough format, the commentators were debating whether it was fair before the match." Jason's father replied.

"Nah, that's great it just makes the match the much more exciting, its win or die!" Jason said, excited for the bout, "Now sush up or we won't hear the commentary."

'_OH and Blaziken takes a big hit from Machamp, in this epic battle of the fighting types. I believe that was a close combat he just used. _

_Blaziken rolls, and flips back onto its feet, and look folks, its already charging down Machamp for the counterattack. Blaziken leads with a Fire Punch, Machamp, leans back and dodges, he sweeps Blazikens feet with a low kick, but Tyson saw that coming and already ordered Blaziken to flip over Machamps head, how will Sebastian deal with this? _

_Sebastian orders Machamp onto its hands and it uses the muscles of four arms to propel itself feet first into Blaziken, and Blaziken is down again! Tyson better change tactics quickly, because Machamp is too good for Blaziken. _

_Blaziken has picked itself up and has just let off a scorching flare blitz, Machamp is blasted back against the wall. Blaziken is rushing in and he delivers a crunching Sky Uppercut, Machamp is in the sky, struggling to regain composure from this renewed offensive from Blaziken. _

_Oh would you look at this, Tyson is looking to end this match right here, he has just sent Blaziken right up into the sky after Machamp with a Brave Bird, if this hits Machamp it will be game over folks! Machamp has rotated in the sky and his waiting for his moment, yes, he is preparing that Dynamic Punch, and the two Pokemon connect! _

_Machamp is rocketed back into the ground, he looks in a bad shape, and yes he is unfit for battle, the win goes to Blaziken, and the victory goes to Tyson! That's it for this years Firax Tournament, what a match and what a team, TYSON AND BLAZIKEN!' _

Jason's father turned down the television and the commentary became inaudible, "Well I guess that's it until next year, shame it wasn't a Six on Six battle, I would have liked a real showing."

"Yeah but what can you do, anyway its not like there aren't other Tournaments on telly, I think the Orelog City Tournament is in a couple of weeks, and that should be just as good" Jason replied.

Jason's father nodded and looked at his watch "True, true, anyway it's getting late you should be getting into bed, it's a big day tomorrow."

"Don't remind me" Jason muttered under his breath as he trudged into his room.

Jason flopped onto his bed after brushing his teeth and getting into his pyjamas. "Maybe ill go and see that Professor Willow guy tomorrow, anything to keep me out of the house for as long as possible." He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

It had seemed a regular day to Jason, but a single chance meeting had altered the course of his life forever, and by the end of tomorrow, he would be on his way to becoming a Pokémon Trainer.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Legend Begins

CHAPTER 2

-A Legend Begins-

Jason had been planning to sleep in, but some things in life just weren't meant to be. His mother's piercing squeal from downstairs and when he rolled over to check his clock it showed 6.25am. Jason groaned, trust Dylan to show up at such an ungodly hour. Knowing he would never get back to sleep now Jason wandered downstairs hoping to find some breakfast, and an excuse to avoid conversation with Dylan.

"Jason, look whose finally home!" his mother exclaimed loudly as he came downstairs. She was blushing furiously and was flustered by the return of her 'little baby'.

"Hey mom, do you think you could run to the shop and get me some Pidgey legs? They're kind of my favourite." Dylan said, putting on the typical perfect child act that he always did around his parents.

"Of course sweetie! Anything for your special day!" Jason's mother grabbed her keys and practically sprinted down the road in order to buy her son his favourite meal.

Jason walked into the kitchen without saying a word to his brother, there was no need to, they'd always disliked each other from a young age, the only time they ever conversed together was when forced to at family functions. It was kind of an unspoken rule decided on between them.

Dylan broke this rule however. "So the prodigal loser awakes, how does it feel to know you'll always be stuck at home, while Dave and I are out there fulfilling the family legacy." He chuckled. "I mean it must feel so great to know that neither of our parents actually like you, I mean I'm clearly moms favourite, and Dave would probably be Dads."

"Shut the fuck up Dylan, they both love me just as much as any one of us." Jason retorted, his face flushing. The achievements of his brothers, and own apparent inadequacy was a real sore point with him, and Dylan knew it.

"Don't fool yourself bro, mom clearly prefers me best, I've never seen her this happy when Dave comes home, and dad sees his firstborn as everything he could have hoped for in a son, you and I are just insurance policies to him in case the all-powerful Dave fails. So that just leaves you, the little black sheep of the family that will never amount to squat." Dave said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah so how does it feel to be second best to Dave? I mean I know you went through the Academy undefeated, which is impressive, but it would be so much more so if Dave hadn't done it first." Jason snapped back quickly. Dylan might know how Jason's sore points but, that didn't mean that Jason couldn't give just as good as he got. He knew that Dylan had always hated being compared to their older brother, Dave. Dylan saw himself as superior, but the world saw him as just doing what his brother had already accomplished. He was like the mountaineer who climbed Mt. Pyle, only to find someone else had beaten him to it.

"Yeah well at least my birth wasn't an accident you little freak" Dave replied, his face flushing with anger.

Jason had never been able to control his emotions well, and right now was no exception. He lost it, and in one quick move he had stepped over and punched Dylan so hard in the face he knocked him right out of his chair. Luckily for Jason, Dylan was in too much shock to retaliate, or he would have been dead meat, unluckily for him, his mother had chosen that moment to walk through the front door.

"Jason Fortis, what in the name of the legendaries do you think you're doing? How dare you hit your brother on his big day" Jason's mother scolded as she ran over to check if Dylan was okay. "Not everything is about you Jason! Just because you didn't make it into the Academy, doesn't give you any right to be jealous and ruin it for Dylan."

Tears sprung into Jason's eyes, he knew deep down his mother was just speaking out of anger, but her words had touched a sore point just recently poked by Dylan. "Fuck this." Jason muttered as he stormed to the front door and slammed it behind him.

Behind him he heard his mother calling for him to come back and that she was sorry, but at that moment, he didn't care.

He wandered aimlessly for a while not paying attention to where he was going, until suddenly he found himself outside the warehouse that that new professor had just moved into. Remembering his invitation Jason decided to go and knock.

When he went up to knock the front door was ajar, and so he decided to just walk on in. His jaw dropped when he went in, what had previously been rotting beams and rubble, was now an ultra-modern heaven for science nerds. Machines blipped all over the place, computers were set up in a chaotic pattern all over the place, and on the far wall was a shelf containing hundreds of pokeballs. Jason ran over, he had never seen so many pokeballs in one place, never mind if they were all empty, just owning that many was impressive, pokeballs were not cheap.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched growl behind him, and he turned to see a Litleo staring at him from the ground, judging from his size he couldn't have been very old, probably only a few weeks old. Jason bent down and let the Litleo sniff his hand; it gave it a lick and then rolled over so he could pat its belly.

A person behind him gave a little chuckle "I see Litleo is quite taken with you, he won't let me touch him let alone pat him."

Jason turned and saw Prof. Willow standing behind him. "oh well he was just standing there and then I thought he must want something so I just…" he stammered. "I wasn't trespassing I swear, your door was open!"

"Relax Jason, like I said my door is always open to you. Why don't you come into my office, I can make us some tea and you can tell me the reason you visited today."

Jason followed him and sat down in a comfy armchair.

"So, my boy, what brings you here today?" Willow inquired.

"Nothing really, just family problems I guess" Jason replied, trying not give too much away, after all he barely knew this man.

"Tell me about them, I'm sure I can help, I am a Professor you know" he winked.

Jason chuckled and without meaning to launched into all of the pent up feelings and thoughts he had never told anybody. He didn't know why but something about Willow just seemed trustworthy, Jason knew the man would listen and not judge, no matter what he said.

So he told Willow about his family history, the men on his father's side of the family had been Pokemon trainers since, well, forever really. All three of his father's sons were supposed to go to Firax Academy, the most prestigious trainers school in the region, Dave and Dylan got in and excelled, topped their classes with unbeaten records, the only two to ever do so, but Jason failed the entrance exam, he could have gone to one of the other schools like the Cipien Academy or one of the other second-tier schools, but he wouldn't, couldn't, he couldn't disappoint his father by being anything less than the best he could be, so he had decided to stay at home.

He later found out that Dylan had been the reason he didn't get in. Jason had been someone of a genius, he had aced every written test the Academy had given him, something even Dylan and Dave didn't do, nobody could deny he didn't have the knowledge to excel, however there was still the practical test, a measure of raw skill. Afraid, Dylan had bribed the examiner into giving him an extra hard test, instead of the usual pokemon given for the entrance he was given a Magikarp, while the examiner, a Luxray. It was slaughter, and by the time he realised what had happened he was too old to resit the exam, his window had passed.

He talked about how is parents liked his brothers best and how only his brother Dave seemed to care about him. He spilled everything eating away at him out to a man he barely knew.

"Well, it sounds like your family relations are strained at best." Prof. Willow commented "There's not much I can do about that, my boy, I'm sorry you'll just to fix that on your own. As for your other problem, about not being able to be a trainer, I think I may have a solution to that.

"My topic of research is the capabilities of Pokémon when exposed to different training styles. It's a very extensive field of research that requires quite a large amount of fieldwork, of which I have never been fond of myself. Having just set up here in the Firax Region, I find myself in need of research assistants. People to go out into the field, find the raw data and send it back to me. How would you feel about becoming one of those people? You would get a standard salary, a Pokémon of your very own, and a prototype Pokedex that I created myself."

"Are you serious?" Jason was stunned, this was an extraordinary offer, his chance to see the world. "Of course I will."

"Very good, and since my research is on training methods, you should also receive a trainer card and eligibility to compete in tournaments and train at gyms across the region." Willow said with a happy smile.

Jason paused. "I can't accept then, the only way into the League is by graduating from a trainer school, I'll be branded a fraud if I buy my way in."

"My boy, this elitism in Firax is absurd, from what you've told me and what I've seen between you and Litleo, you more than have the ability to compete, and quite possibly to do exceedingly well." Willow said, "Will you stop just because you're afraid of perhaps being laughed out, go out and show those arrogant trainers like Dylan what a real trainer is, go out and beat them into the ground. I guarantee they'll stop laughing."

Jason smiled, Willow was right, he couldn't just give up, he was a Fortis, and he would live up to the family name. "I accept."

"Excellent, my boy, now I should probably come tell your parents about this. To my car!" Willow said with a flourish as he left the room.

Jason chased him out, excitement building in his chest. It was time, he was finally going to be a trainer. He would go out and show Dylan and the rest of them that he was the real deal, he'd stamp his name in history.

He would be a true Legend of Firax.

And that legend began now.


End file.
